


His Special Day

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Shower, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, alpha isabella, omega Jean-Jacques, small omega showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: JJ's life is perfect! He has the best alpha as his mate and soon they will welcome their twins into the world. There isn't anything that could make this time in his life more amazing!It's only natural for all the other omegas in his social circle to be jealous of his wonderful life.





	His Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> HELLO LOVES!!
> 
> This little oneshot is brought to you by Diamond, who went into the groupchat and put the idea of omega!JJ into my head and then asked for a story! So I hope y'all like it! I really enjoyed writing it!

Today was the day! Everything was going to be perfect! Streamers had been hung from the ceiling, the tables were covered in their soft yellow tablecloths. And earlier that morning the bakery had sent over the cake! Four layers, each a different flavor, with yellow buttercream roses and sprinkled with gold nonpareils. Isabella had hired a party planner, of course, only the best for her mate. For her pups. And even though JJ had some reservations concerning the beta’s work at first, he couldn’t have been happier when the time finally came and their house was ready for the shower. 

He stood before the mirror in their room, smoothing the lavender taffeta of his blouse over his massive baby bump. Twins certainly took up a lot of space! It was something he hadn’t really been prepared for. Not that he was surprised! He was JJ, after all. He was the best omega! Of course he would have twins on the first try!

From the second floor the doorbell was faint, but it caught it attention nonetheless. He bounded from the room…or he would have. It was impossible for one carrying twins to simply bounce around as they once might have. So he hurried as much as he could, while still keeping up a sedate façade, managing to make it down the stairs right as the first guest arrived. 

He was taken aback that his first guests should happen to be Yurio and Otabek. He gave a bright smile as Beka led Yurio in by the hand, his other carrying a medium sized package wrapped in shiny leopard print paper. “I hope we’re not too early.” 

“Not at all!”

JJ turned as Bella swept into the room, her short cropped black hair swaying with each step. Even now, after all their time together, she was still the most beautiful alpha JJ had ever seen. Strong and imposing, yet elegant. Her dashing suits always fit her trim figure perfectly. Showing off graceful limbs and her impeccable posture. How very much like royalty she always seemed to him. Without thinking, without hesitation, JJ preened under her steady gaze as she came up beside him, wrapping her arms around him to place a hand on his stomach. A subtle, but possessive move. Even though they had known Otabek for years, and the two of them got along pretty well. Beka was still an alpha in her territory. 

Bella led them into the parlor, guiding JJ to his favorite comfy chair. Something she had purchased for him when they first found out he was pregnant. It was a large, overstuffed lounge of coral velvet. JJ reclined in it, feeling very regal indeed. In the chair close to his own, Beka deposited Yurio before heading off to speak privately with Isabella. Yurio wasn’t the best conversationalist, but JJ put in the effort all the same. 

“Thank you for showing up to the shower, Yurio.”

Yurio sent him a glower, his omegan scent of cinnamon, rain, and vanilla soured as his eyes raked across JJ’s stomach. 

JJ laughed lightly, running his hands over the delicate silk of his blouse. “Don’t worry, Yurio. I’m sure you and Beka will have babies of your own very soon!”

The noise Yurio made was very close to a hiss. But of course he would not be hissing on JJ’s special day! He must have been mistaken. Maybe he had a tickle in his throat? “You should have Beka bring you something to drink for that sore throat, Yurio! I hope you’re not getting sick.” 

Yurio never asked for a drink, and JJ kept up his one sided conversation until the other guests arrived. They came by the droves. Twos and threes, leaving presents and giving him well deserved praise. No one scowled as openly as Yurio, but not every smile was as genuine as the last. Viktor, for one, trailed in on the hand of his alpha, Yuuri, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with JJ until he had spent some time at the refreshment table. When he finally approached, his third champagne flute clutched in his hand, the smile and congratulations he gave JJ was anything but sincere. 

“I can’t believe you’re not going to find out the genders of the babies.” Viktor draped himself over the chair right next to Yurio, stretching out his long limbs prettily as he adjusted the flowing lace of his soft pink sundress. At least he had dressed up, Yurio was wearing dark jeans and a tiger print hoodie! What was Otabek thinking letting him go to a party like that?

JJ pulled his gaze away from Viktor’s sleek form, his slender legs crossed primly at the heels to show off all of is trim form. Instead of caving into the envy, the desire to run Viktor and his beautiful long legs out of his territory, JJ put on a bright smile. “We wanted it to be a surprise. It’ll be so exciting to find out!” JJ rubbed his belly absently. Finding out the gender, both primary and secondary, was just one of the grand adventures of being a parent that he was looking forward to having with his alpha. Viktor was such an airhead to not see how glorious that moment would be. He was just about to say so, with a touch more decorum, when Viktor spoke again. 

“I, for one, am going to find out the gender of my children when we get ready to have them!” Viktor gesture wildly as he spoke, drawing the eye of several beta and alphas around the room...the majority of the omegas were already close by, and all turned their heads to listen avidly as Viktor spoke. “That way I can have everything perfect for them! The perfect names, and their rooms all set out in the colors that best fit them. Monogram embroidered onesies and pillows and blankets-”

Viktor’s blathering faded to a high buzzing in his ears as JJ’s vision blurred over. How crass, how very, very uncivilized! The omega was an idiot and clearly unfit to raise a child! JJ reigned in his annoyance with great effort, tossing his head to the side, he cut Viktor off mid ramble. “Well I, for one,” He started in a mockery of Viktor’s previous show of superiority. “Would never dream of depriving my mate and myself the joy and excitement of being surprised. I’m shocked you’re against it, Viktor. WIth all your talk of loving surprises.”

Viktor’s scowl was a special sort of victory. And now that JJ had everyone’s eye again…really it should have never strayed from him. It was his day! He reclined further, to the better to show just how relaxed and happy he was. The perfect omega in their own domain. “Not to mention that there are several colors and designs that are perfect no matter what the children are. Green and, naturally, yellow, suit any gender and dynamic. Besides,” JJ took a delicate sip of his sparkling cider, a small smirk playing on his lip. “Monogramming a baby’s clothing and bedding is so very tacky, wouldn’t you agree?”

Viktor’s responding growl was low and dripped anger. JJ rose an eyebrow at him from over the gold plated rim of his champagne flute. The growl wasn’t quite loud enough to draw the attention of any alpha. But that didn’t cancel out what it was. A warning. A threat. Directed at JJ, on his day, in his home!

“Careful, JJ,” Viktor’s voice was still more growl than not. He sat his drink on the coffee table between them, beside him Yurio had finally perked up, his bright green gaze shifting between them with eager anticipation. “That almost sounded like an insult.”

JJ smiled blandly. Viktor always thought he was so great! He told everyone who listened what a prime alpha Yuuri was. But he couldn’t be better than JJ’s Isabella! She was strong and beautiful! And she had given him twins on their first try! Viktor had been claimed by his mate for nearly three years now and how many children did they have to show for it? None!

Oh! Of course! It all made so much sense that JJ wanted to slap himself for being so slow to the up take. JJ relaxed, giving Viktor a sad knowing smile. “Apologies, Viktor. Truly I meant no harm. And I’m sure once your alpha is able to give you pups you’ll realize all the joys that come with them. Even the ones that were…shall we say, unexpected,” JJ tittered softly. “My Isabella has been so attentive now that there is proof of her virility!” 

Viktor sat forward, fire in his clear blue eyes. “My Yuuri is as virile as a bull!” 

“I think it’s time to open the gifts.” 

JJ looked up as Bella placed a firm hand on his shoulder, her fresh scent of roses and amber wrapped around him, calming the mild storm that Viktor had caused under his skin. “That sounds lovely.” He rubbed his face into the side of her hand before she left to get the first present. JJ settled back back in his chair, noting that Yuuri was at Viktor’s side, sitting on the arm of the chair so that he could speak in Viktor’s ear. 

Probably telling him to behave in other people’s houses! Really, he should be better mannered than that! The rest of the afternoon went along smoothly. Probably because the alphas had joined their group, keeping their respective omegas from annoying JJ any further. He handled it all beautifully, though. He had been prepared for such a falling out. Being the first in their social group to have children, and twins at that! Had certainly painted him a target for all the other omegas. They were simply jealous that they weren’t pregnant too. He had even happened upon Mila begging Sara to let her go off birth control for her next heat. 

He expected that by this time next year there would be far more than two new babies running around. And all because of him! 

The party had been lovely, the cake delicious, and the gifts were all in the colors he had told them to get. By the time the last guest left, all the leftovers either given away or put up, and the parlor was back to a somewhat liveable condition, JJ was exhausted. Isabella led him upstairs and ran him a bath with his favorite rose scented salts and bubbles. JJ melted against the porcelain of the tub as her hands massaged his scalp, then drifted down to his shoulders. 

“How are you feeling my love? Today wasn’t too much?” Her soft voice did wonders to soothe the last of his frayed nerves from having so many people in his domain. 

“I’m fine, alpha. Just tired.” A gentle rolling purr worked through his chest unbidden. He was so comfortable, safe with his alpha, that he could fall asleep right there. 

“What was all that commotion between you and Viktor?” 

Despite the tenderness of Bella’s voice, JJ froze. He was rather hoping that Isabella hadn’t noticed all that awfulness. “Just Viktor being Viktor. He’s so tactless…and tacky.”

“JJ.” Bella’s tone indicated that she did not care for his words against her colleague's omega. But, really….she hadn’t heard what he said!

“It’s true!” JJ pouted. “He was talking about needing to learn the genders in order to be happy, and monogramming the baby’s things! It’s tacky!” JJ curled in on himself amongst the diminished bubbles. “He’s just jealous Yuuri can’t get him pregnant.”

“Jean-Jacques Yang!” Isabella admonished. “You know very well that the Katsuki’s have to wait. It isn’t a fault in either of them, nor is it a choice.”

JJ didn’t meet her eyes, and he didn’t relent. It was obvious to him, and several other of the omegas in their group, that Viktor getting pregnant could only be a good thing. He didn’t even know what all the fuss was about!

“JJ,” Isabella crooned, turning him to face her with a firm hand. “I’m not mad at you, sweetheart, but don’t tease Viktor, okay. That’s a touchy subject for both him and Yuuri.” 

JJ nodded, casting his eyes down to the water. “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“Oh, my dear, everything is alright.” Isabella wrapped her arms around him, laying soft kisses on his cheeks and his neck. Scenting him to banish the last lingering scents of the other’s that had been in their home that day. There was no more talk about the Katsuki’s, of Viktor’s lack of tact and decorum in particular. Isabella gathered him up from the bath, dried him off and helped into one of his sheer nightgowns, the only thing he could sleep in now with any comfort. 

Once he was stretched out on the bed, held in his alpha’s strong arms, all the worries of the day simply disappeared. His heavy eyes drooped shut as his alpha crooned him to sleep, a hand straying to his stomach to rub gentle, protective, circles as she scented him. Scented their children. He drifted to sleep in the comfort of his alpha, and had dreams of their children, who would surely the be the leaders of the other children. The royalty of their social group.

Just like JJ and his Isabella.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading lol. It was so different from anything I ever thought I would write but after Diamond brought it up it kinda grew on me. I enjoyed getting to play out the Real Omega Housewives AU we talk about in the groupchat a lot. I just...never thought It would be with these characters! But if I'm switching JJ to an omega and Isabella to alpha, then I thought I should switch everyone!
> 
> And having omega!Viktor and Omega!JJ being catty to each other was too much to pass up!!! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! Let me know what you think!   
> (There wasn't even an omega JJ tag!!! I think I'm first to write it!)  
> \\(★ω★)/


End file.
